Kurt's Turn
by EmilyRose97
Summary: Kurt's had enough of being bullied and he finally stands up for himself. But who will stand to his defence in the aftermath? May become multi chapter.


**Author Note: Ok, I should be working on I Don't Give Up. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone, and it's only short anyway. It might become multichapter with a suprising twist in who Kurt loves, but thats only a posibilty now. I promise I'll do something on I Don't Give Up soon... maybe after a Jesse fanfic... I've been trying to redeem him in my storys. Anyway, R&R please, and enjoy! **

Kurt Hummel arrived at school dressed in a purple sweater and skinny black jeans, with a navy scarf around his neck to complete the look. He adjusted the shoulder strap on his bag before making his way towards the lockers. Kurt entered his combination and sorted out his books for the day, also checking that his hair was still perfect.

Kurt walked along the hallway, and shrunk back when he noticed the large shadow of Dave Karofsky, the football jock who gave him hell, pass him by. However, Kurt noted that the football player was alone. Maybe, Kurt thought, it was time that he knows how it feels.

"Karofsky" Kurt called to him.

"Oh look." The football player answered, "It's the gay kid. What flavour slushie would you like today, gay kid?" He smirked, making a note to use that inventive nickname more often.

"About that" Kurt said, feeling braver than usual. "You need to stop. I've not done anything to you so leave me alone."

"You know what you've done? Exist" Karofsky smirked, feeling really proud at his bantering skills. "I don't want your faggy ways paraded in front of me. Between you and homo explosion, we're being over run by gays!"

Kurt had had enough. He reached into his bag and took out his scented face moisturiser.

"As you're always giving me slushie facials, why don't I give you a real one Karofsy? Hey everyone, have a look at this!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the corridor.

Kurt threw the lotion over the football player, looking defiant as he did. The whole corridor went silent, before the outbreak of laughter took over.

Karofsky spluttered and wiped the cream out of his face. "What the hell gay kid! Eugh, I stink now! I'll get you for this fag.

"Yes, rose essence is a different smell to B.O." Kurt knew he'd get beaten up for this, but he didn't care. It was his turn to be on top. For now at least.

Across the hall, Finn heard the confrontation. He crossed over to where Kurt was standing defiantly in front of his lotion covered team mate.

"Decided to moisturise Karofsky?" Finn asked, with pleased smirk on his face.

"I bet your enjoying this Finn. Well, the gay kid wont be soon. "

"Don't call him that you douche" Finn defended Kurt, making Kurt simper slightly. His knight in shining armour coming to the rescue over a stupid, spur of the moment attack.

"Oh look, gay kid, your boyfriends sticking up for you now." Karofsky smirked.

"Kurt isn't my boyfriend, he's a boy, that's a friend. Get it right Karofsky."

"Oh I forgot, you dating that freaky girl. Or are you two- timing the Gay Lord and the Physco Queen?"

"Don't you talk about Rachel like that! She's cool!" Finn jumped to his girlfriends defence.

Kurt sighed. Now a stupid argument had started because of him, but as always, the thing to annoy Finn was Rachel being insulted. Typical. Why couldn't an argument be over him and him only, he thought bitterly.

"Hear that gay kid. He's two timing you with that freak."

Finn shoved Karofsky. "What did you say!"

"You heard" Karofsky shoved him back.

A fight broke out, the two boys smashing around the corridor trying to land punches on each other. Kurt just stood watching, knowing he'd be no use, and feeling bad because it was his fault Finn was probably going to get beaten up and called a gay.

Karofsky managed to hit Finn on the jaw and threw him onto the floor. "How does it feel now? The glee gays in their rightful place in the pecking order, right at the bottom." He smirked and walked off, calling over his shoulder "I guess homo explosion turned you soft. You can't fight for toffee anymore. It's why you're a crack quarter back."

Mr. Schuester and Rachel rushed out of the choir room, having heard the commotion going on in the corridor. All they saw was a lotion covered Karofsky flicking face moisturiser off himself and onto others, with Finn bleeding on the floor and Kurt standing near him, empty bottle in hand and looking guilty.

"Oh Finn!" Rachel exclaimed "What did he do!" She ran over to him, inspecting his face.

Kurt sighed, squatting down next to Finn. It was always Rachel who was there to check he was ok while Kurt watched on.

"Finn, what happened?" Mr Schue asked his student, wondering whom to punish.

"Its nothing Mr Schue. Ow, Rach, leave off, it's ok. I'm used to getting beat up on the field anyway. What did you call it Kurt?" Finn gave his friend a dopey smile, remembering the conversation they had had over dinner with their parents..

"Pure boyish insanity." Kurt smiled back, his inside fluttering at the idea that Finn had remembered one of the few times they had been out together.

"Are you sure it's ok Finn? I can get my medical kit if you want" Rachel fussed, but only getting a shake of Finns head in response. "Why did he randomly attack you anyway?"

"Um, I kinda attacked him actually." Finn admitted. "But, I had good reason. He was insulting you Rach! And Kurt! Calling him all sorts of mean things."

"Oh Finn, you're so chivalrous and brave! If slightly silly for starting a fight with Karosfky" Rachel fawned over him, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Nah, Kurt's the brave and chiva-thingy one. He threw lotion all over Karofsky and told him he stunk. That was pretty cool." Finn gave the other boy a dopey smile that melted his heart.

"Thank you Finn. Though I think it was dumb of me. I'm sorry I got you hurt." Kurt was sorry Finn had got beaten up over him, though secretly thrilled that Finn would fight on his behalf. He'd already started to ignore the fact that the fight had started over Rachel. After all, it was about time he had his turn.


End file.
